samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Style
This is a style created by Yuan who later taught it to Hotaru. Overview From a chemical point of view, fire is simply rapid oxidation. Oxidation for the chemically challenged is the combination of oxygen and another element or molecule into a compound. Fire is the release of heat energy from oxidation when it occurs very rapidly. Rust is also a form of oxidation (iron oxide usually), but it occurs so slowly that no great amount of heat is released. If you look closely at fire it is really a mechanical process that releases a lot of energy and that energy propagates the same mechanical process in the surrounding matter. Let's say we have a piece of paper. Paper is essentially organic carbon based fibers. In organic matter, everything but the carbon can burn (and at the right temp even carbon combines with oxygen to form carbon dioxide; by the way, CO2 is formed in your body after the cells "combust" but in such minute levels even though it is very hot at the point of the transfer it doesn't set the body on fire spontaneously). When you set the paper on fire, what you are doing from a molecular level is "infecting" it with a mechanical process that forces the molecules of the paper to combine with oxygen and then emit enough heat to break the surrounding molecular bonds and force them to combine with oxygen as well as the carbon (ash) falls to the floor. Essentially, this style uses ki to starts a fire without the initial heat. It performs the first part of the chain reaction by simply breaking the bonds of a combustible material and combining them with oxygen. Then it lets the attendant heat maintain the combustion. Also, it's not too much to assume that he could also be able to reverse and shut down combustion allowing user to control external fires and to prevent himself from burning. '''- Yuan Style' Yuan’s style requires a combination of balance, coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, endurance and stamina to be employed as efficiently as possible. The style is designed to cover every aspect of a battle situation attacking weak points on the opponent's body, exploiting certain battle styles and utterly destroying your adversary's body. Throughout his performances, Yuan has always portrayed an '''astonishing agility', weaving various acrobatic acts and stunts through his fighting rhythms. He has shown to successfully outmaneuver Hotaru, always managing to position himself in an advantageous situation and precisely taking him down all the while smiling carelessly. Combined with his extraordinary speed, he can perform various acrobatic spins and tricks in mid-air, misguiding nearly any opponent where he will ground and leaving them unable to counter. Yuan can keep an unflinching position even when bombarded with a flurry of attacks, as well as keep his position while attacking an opponent from seemingly impossible angles. Yuans coordination allows him to cast multiple assaults simultaneously, in such rapid combinations that even the most well-trained of enemies find themselves overwhelmed. He flows together graceful strikes and body movements to make a dance-like form that focuses on covering all possible openings he may have, making his particular style an effective defense against attacks, even when outnumbered. ' Blocks and dodges are alternated', although the former is more common due the option of an immediate counter-attack while the latter always demands perfect execution: whenever an attack is avoided, it must be done with the most minute of movements, so much that the attack always misses by a hair's margin. This is both to save energy and be well within the reach for a counter. Yuan's lightning-fast reaction speed, immense intellect and almost unbelievable swiftness form a deadly combo for nearly any opponent that dares to cross his path. He was capable of blocking an assault consisting of thousand of blade strikes without too much. There are no real prescriptions and even serious gaps within the style's teachings and techniques, which the pupil itself has to fill in with improvisation and resources depending on the situation. The techniques are designed to be simple but effective, so that in the spur of the moment one doesn't have to worry about complex rituals and stances. Your enemies come in many varieties many will be stronger than you. Some of them won’t be harmed by fire. It is important to think about what you will do then. Here’s your answer don’t use your specialty so often. Play with the enemy’s mind get him off balance and strike don’t be fancy you can find opportunity among basic combat principles. This lets opponent think they have a chance, and then they see that they have nothing… this kind of power is terrifying. The opponent crushed by despair. '''- Yuan Sword Style' Easily the most outstanding and incredible aspect of all Yuan's abilities is his ridiculous capabilities for armed combat. '''Yuan employs a hybrid style that mixes swift sword strikes with graceful aerial hand to hand combat, which he then furthers by interlacing it with his fire techniques', making him an exceptional melee fighter. Yuan fights with flawless precision, making the most out of an attack with the least amount of effort. This is a particularly acrobatic style that uses the motions of Yuan’s own body and the natural power created by swinging his weapon in order to create a series of moves and motions that allow him to achieve a balance of power, speed, and stamina. Yuan trained tirelessly to use his body and weapon in the fluid manner needed to create the motions required for the style. As such he employs a fast-paced style of combat that places emphasis on linked movement, followed up by a speedy assault that pushes skills to their utmost in battle. The style is a randomization of defense and offensive he uses fast combos of kicks, punches and sword strikes which are timed to exploit his opponent’s openings, by constantly switching the blade between either his hand and his mouth by holding the blade in his teeth. He then unleashes brutal attacks against them to utterly destroy their defenses. His defenses are so strong that few can pierce them -- his physical strength coupled with his speed makes it almost impossible to do so. Resulting from this is a great understanding of close-quarters combat, which his reflexes and base instincts serve to strengthen. With this astronomical and seemingly logic-defying swordsmanship skill, Yuan is ridiculously close to completely and totally infailable when comes to moments of armed conflict. His style was effective enough to combat Hishigi, to a complete stand still. '''- Hotaru’s Style' Hotaru took the teachings of Yuan’s teachings and used it to create a loose form of fighting that both contradicts and '''evolves the Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu School'. His fighting style, blade work and flow are the polar opposite of his brother Shinrei’s. Hotaru is aggressive while fighting and he never gives his opponents a break as he is constantly attacking them at a quick pace.He can frequently change what angle he is coming from and can change direction quickly, he is very unpredictable with his strikes due to him constantly changing his style. the Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu School learning how to read opponent’s rhythm’ is the key to Hotaru’s style. However instead of following that rhythm he analysis it and encodes his opponents concepts and senses and onto his own allowing him to use their martial art to their absolute peak, literally changing his rhythm to match that of his opponent’s. With each new form he experiences he absorbs and uses it to evolve his own style; A Form Without Form." This unpredictable style combined with his amazing speed allows Hotaru to confuse and compete against opponents that are a many times more skilled and experience then him. While attacking his enemy he starts changing styles at random, while he gradually increases his speed releasing a barrage of random attacks at the enemy. -'Pressure Control' This was one of my favorite moments in the series Yuan attacked Hotaru by disguising it as an insult. He told Hotaru that he would only use his legs to fight him and if Hotaru was able to force him to use his hand in any way he would spin around three times and bark like a dog. When Hotaru was finally able to do it Yuan hit him with three spinning back fist then superheated the air around him, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas which had explosive implications. '''-''' Flame Aura/Wall A full-body ability that releases a concentrated aura of fire. The aura gives one a greater level of esistance to attacks upon their body; essentially allowing them to be in the presence of those with higher levels than the user without suffering ill effects. The flames can even be focused into a wall in front of user. Hotaru this to counter the Mizuchi by burning the air before it hit him. He can also use this technique with the black flames. '''- Fire Bunshin' Using high speed, the user quickly creates a fire clone that looks just like them and has the clone take their place. Consequently, the enemy's attack will strike the fire clone and not the person themselves, confounding the foe momentarily, making them vulnerable to a counter attack. Can also be used to successfully retreat from a battle. '- Chikewai (Blood Markings) Blood dye that marks one's face. The dye is actually a facial rune seals made from user’s blood that absorbs ambient ki energy increasing user’s power and speed. The user must possess incredibly high reserves of ki as it is slowly eats away at the user's ki to sustain it.As long as a user has sufficient energy to sustain the state, he would then obtain additional energy to perform skills that would have been otherwise incapable of due to exhaustion. - Hono Chikeiwai (Flame Blood Markings) Originally the power of that came from Chikewai was so immense and risked the body to exhaustion Hono Chikewai is a Chikewai that burns the water (sweat) in the body.The Hono Chikeiwai takes the sweat and breaks it into hydrogen and oxygen, then the hydrogen burns forming water again and that can in turn be converted into fire that flows out from the whole body creating blood spots a continuous loop. Of course, the laws of conservation of energy eventually forces this loop to collapse. It is Hotaru’s most forbidden technique. The result of this technique is a chikewai with a few times faster speed and stronger power however he can only move his body perfectly for a moment afterwards, he wont be able to move anymore. This technique can literally shorten his lifespan. '''It can be compared to Kimimaro's Cursed Seal of Earth (first level) in Naruto '''-''' Kaho Enbu Kaho Enbu is a powerful technique combining both basic swordsmanship and the precise focus of ki. After summoning their flames around their sword user performs a barrage of slashes at opponent. However this is just a faint user is actually aiming at the area around opponent. Each slash creates an exceedingly thin layer of ki that converge together and manipulated to form a glass-like barrier of condensed ki around opponent that is difficult to break from the inside but quite simple to break from the outside. Thus opponent is enclosed in a barrier with the flames roaring around them. Oxygen is needed for combustion so in an enclosed area, because there is a lack of oxygen the fire extinguishes immediately as opponent suffocates. But even though the flame disappears the embers are still present so when the wall is destroyed, a large amount of oxygen rushes in, the embers start to burn creating an explosive flame. This flame revival effect is the key to the Kaho Enbu. Its flame is more than 1000 degrees, it’s a flaming hell. If you can survive that it’s a miracle. '''- Shakuran Entei (Burning Incense) ' ' At the instant of the slash, Hotaru releases highly condensed flame at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack before flying forward. This slash takes the form of a vacuum of blazing flame, which can burn through anything it touches. This a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. - Maoen' ''“Gather around spirits of fire, on this right hand of mine… God of destruction, please grant me thy powers.” A more advanced form of Skakuran Entei. This flame will burn everything till not even a trace is left. It unleashes a devastating, concentrated blast of blazing fire forming a massive sphere that burns away at everything it touches.This isn’t any normal burning flame. '''- Demon’s Breath / Luchifer Kourin (Luchifer’s descent) “Gather in me my small flames open the gates to hell devil king hear my plea give me a flame from the other world.” Fire has a color the hotter it is, the whiter it gets, this technique summons flames that are hotter than the whitest flames. Everything that the black flame touches in its vicinity will completely burn up without a trace. - Akuma-No-Ago (Hell Crusher) This is an omnidirectional attack that emits a large sphere of black flames outward from the user ''- Keikoku Inferno' ' ' Keikoku is the Japanese name for the planet mars which is known as the planet of war and fire. This technique effectively combines Hono Chikeiwai with the Mibu’s Imprint technique. Effectively forcibly binding the Hono Chikeiwai onto the target’s skin and burning from them from the inside out. The flames that sprout from opponent’s body are the flames of the planet Keikoku. Burning bright and red for eternity. '''- Shikiku Horenge (Matter Is Void--All Is Vanity) Yuan can slice opponents at a distance the air pressure from his kick acts as a gigant that slicing through and severs everything in its way. - Genshigo (The power of illusions) This is a two part technique that makes ones brain unable to tell reality from artificial reality. The first part sends ki through the vibrations in the atmosphere, allowing user to make a link with another person's brain and grant them immediate control. Genshigo then manipulates the flow of ki through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Sight, smell- all senses are merely electric signals the brain receives from the sensory organs. '''Genshigo manipulates opponents ki causing them to see, hear, touch, smell, and/or taste things which do not actually exist. For example, he can seem to make a solid wall appear in an empty space. He can also cause people to see, hear, touch, smell, and/or taste real things in ways that they would not do naturally. For example, he can make himself look and sound like a different person, or look and feel like a wall, or even seem invisible. The technique is so strong that even if the victim or victims know they are being subjected to an illusion, they will still react to the illusion as if it were reality. Hence, if Yuan creates the illusion of a wall, most people, even if they know it is an illusion, will still be unable to walk through it. Invariably''' the illusions are so realistic that most people are unable to help having the feeling, at least subconsciously, that they are not illusions but reality'. Yuan uses this to augment his fighting style the enhancements it provides him, in both general abilities and the plethora of abilities it grants him allows him to bombard the enemy in an omni-directional assault that very few can come out with. Which was why only the left side of Hotaru’s body was left broken and battered. Intense pain both real and illusionary brings the victims senses back in order. The second part of the technique allows user to alter or ignore the rules of reality through his will; his sheer desire to make things happen alters the rules of reality. '''User invades the victim’s heart and devours their souls, destroying their mind'. What this part actually does is project illusions directly into the minds of others. The illusions are hypnotic, and its victims tend to accept them as fact, even when the images and scenarios they are confronted with involve sudden changes to the world around them, or are inconsistent or improbable. Unlike the first part devouring a persons soul can kill, as the victims bodies respond as if te illusions are real. If user sends in commands to the brain telling the brain that the person is dead, then the person will believe that he is dead and die. The flesh might be whole but the soul inside is dead. The victim becomes nothing but a living corpse. Whatever you believe is real within the illusion materializes in reality depending on if user allows it to happen of not. This technique can also be projected through a medium such as when someone is scrying. The draw back to this technique is that the illusion is projected through a symbol and can only be performed if the victim sees it. Yuan keeps his on the back of his hand. Another way to break the spell is through an exceptionally strong will inside the victims soul as long as they believe it doesn’t hurt it doesn’t hurt. And if they believe they can break free they can. '''-''' Shingan ' ' An eye technique that allows Yuan to see up to several kilometers, ignoring solid objects if he chooses, and into a person's mind. It can be compared to '''One Piece's Kenbunshoku Haki' Trivia *This style can be compared to One Piece's' Mera Mera no Mi and Magu Magu no Mi' *'Yuan's Taijutsu can be compared to Naruto's '''Taijutsu '''and to One Piece's Rokushiki/Rankyaku' *'Yuan's Genshigo can be compared to Naruto's '''Genjutsu Category:Mibu Technique